Ángel en el tren
by Nori-Wings
Summary: Cada tarde sin falta, Soul sube al tren y observa desde lejos a la chica de las coletas. No la conoce ni nunca le ha hablado, pero siente que con su sola presencia ha cambiado algo en él. ¿El problema? no sabe qué decirle para conocerla, pero un libro olvidado en el vagón podría convertirse en la clave para por fin preguntarle su nombre


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obras de Atsushi Ohkubo y no me pertenecen. Yo solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos.**

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pequeña pudiera llamar tanto la atención?

Eso estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

Todos los días, aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde, Soul volvía a casa en tren desde el estudio donde solía ensayar con su banda. Para él, ese trayecto era un descanso de todas sus preocupaciones cotidianas, pues el vagón no iba muy lleno y podía ir sentado mientras escuchaba algo de música y miraba la ventana sin pensar en nada en particular.

Bueno, al menos hasta hacía dos meses atrás.

El primer día que la vio, ella iba corriendo apresuradamente y casi tropezó cuando consiguió entrar al vagón, haciendo que Soul se alarmara por el alboroto y se fijara en ella de inmediato.

Cualquier persona volvería a sus propios asuntos al asegurarse que no se hubiese caído, pero él no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Eso era algo inusual en Soul, quien era más bien retraído y no solía interesarse demasiado en desconocidos, mucho menos cuando Miles Davis sonaba en sus audífonos. No supo si eran sus coletas que se ondeaban graciosamente cada vez que daba un paso lo que le llamó la atención, o aquel libro gigante que empezó a leer y que fácilmente ocuparía la mitad de su mochila. También era una posibilidad el que tuviese unos ojos verdes sumamente bonitos y profundos o simplemente el que tuviera un aura cándida y alegre que era fácil de notar.

Nunca había visto a alguien así.

Trató de mirarla lo más disimuladamente que pudo hasta que ella se bajó unas cuantas estaciones antes de la suya y entonces por fin pudo ponerle algo más de atención a su música, ya sin una distracción tan adorablemente confusa como la que le provocó esa chica.

Y seguramente aquella escena habría quedado como una simple anécdota sino hubiese sido porque que al día siguiente, a la misma hora y lugar, ella entró al mismo tren y se sentó a leer de nuevo un libro igual de enorme que el del día anterior.

Así fue como chica de las coletas empezó a formar parte de su viaje diario y su brillante presencia siempre mejoraba su día y su ánimo.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a escribir una lista mental con cada detalle que notaba cada vez que la miraba. Lo primero y más evidente fue que era pequeña y sabía que aunque usara aquellas botas altas, apenas le llegaría hasta los hombros.

Pero aunque su estatura no fuese muy elevada, había algo que la hacía parecer más alta y brindaba aún más atractivo a su persona. Sus piernas. Unas piernas largas y esbeltas que tenían la capacidad de hacer que su cara ardiera cada vez que usaba falda o las cruzara al sentarse y dios sabía cuan ridículo se sentía cada vez que eso pasaba. No era para nada cool.

También se dio cuenta rápidamente que esa chica y sus libros eran inseparables y le hacía gracia que fuera tan expresiva cuando leía. Casi podía saber de qué trataba la historia o cómo era la escena que estaba leyendo solo por la cara que ponía, aunque hubo un día que ante la misma escena sucedió algo que no se esperaba para nada.

Por lo general solo sonreía, pero en esa ocasión el libro debía ser bastante gracioso pues la escuchó reír suavemente y aquel sonido que para él fue tan dulce logró hacerle temblar e hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan de pronto.

¿Qué demonios era eso…? Bueno, era una pregunta estúpida y temía que la respuesta fuera lo que sospechaba, ya que no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante algo así.

Pero cada día le era más y más obvio lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Te gusta-declaró Wes-y mucho.

Soul solo se limitó a gemir mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-le preguntó su hermano sin entender su reacción.

-Nunca pensé que me sucedería algo como esto-respondió mientras apoyaba su mentón en la mesa de la cocina-¿cómo es posible…? ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Entonces pregúntaselo.

Soul lo miró horrorizado.

-¿Hablarle…?

-Sí, ya sabes, ese acto tan típicamente humano de intercambiar palabras en un idioma que ambos compartan-respondió Wes extrañamente serio.

-No puedo-dijo Soul de inmediato, asustándose rápidamente.

-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?, ¿seguirás mirándola desde lejos como un acosador durante toda la eternidad?

-No, de verdad quiero hablarle, pero no sé cómo-suspiró revolviéndose el cabello con exasperación-no soy bueno con estas cosas y de seguro me quedaré balbuceando con la mente en blanco como un idiota o si logro hablar le diré alguna estupidez que la asuste, o que me odie o que…

-Bueno, es cierto que no eres muy elocuente-dijo Wes, interrumpiendo su paranoia-pero podría ayudarte ese gran talento que tienes para decir las cosas de forma honesta y brutalmente directa.

-No sé de qué mierda estás hablando-dijo Soul frunciendo el ceño.

-Dios… siento pena por esa pobre chica, su príncipe no tiene imaginación-suspiró su hermano mayor con una expresión de aflicción tan molesta que Soul sintió la urgente necesidad de darle un puñetazo.

-Ya que tú lo sabes todo quizás podrías compartir un poco de tu sabiduría conmigo y decirme qué es lo que un simple mortal como yo debería hacer.

-De acuerdo mi querido aprendiz, escucha con mucha atención lo que Wes-sensei tiene que enseñarte-Soul lo miró como si tuviese tres cabezas- Para empezar, no sirve de nada que le des tantas vueltas sobre cómo hablarle ya que tienes la capacidad para expresarte clara y concisamente a la hora de decir la verdad.

Era inesperado, pero tenía sentido.

-De acuerdo… ¿y después?

-Ya sabes qué hacer.

-No, no tengo idea, así que responde mi pregunta.

-La respuesta está en tu corazón.

-¡WES!

-Ya, ya, perdona-dijo Wes agitando las manos-Bien, para empezar, cuando te acerques a ella prepara cualquier excusa, algo simple que haga fácil el comenzar una conversación-Soul asintió, eso sonaba bien-y cuando la mires a los ojos…

-Cuando la mire a los ojos…

-Sacas tu guitarra y tocas algo romántico como " _Short skirt, Long jacket_ " de Cake. Creo que le gustará.

-Mejor le pregunto a Liz. De seguro se le ocurre algo que no me haga quedar como un imbécil.

Antes de marcar el número de su amiga, se quedó mirando a Wes.

-¿En serio? ¿" _Short skirt, Long jacket_ "? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Wes se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

-Solo me pareció que encajaría bien con ustedes.

Para sorpresa de Soul, después de un tiempo comprobó que tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Era miércoles.

Lo había decidido, ese sería el día en que saldría de entre las sombras y se atrevería a embarcarse en la aventura que sería dirigirle la palabra para preguntarle la hora.

Aunque la duda lo dominó rápidamente cuando la vio entrar a toda prisa al tren para luego desplomarse en su asiento habitual con un suspiro de alivio. Se veía agotada y al parecer, el hecho de que estuviera cargando muchas más cosas de lo habitual empeoraba su situación. Llevaba varias bolsas, la mochila de siempre, una maleta pequeña y dos libros que aplastaba contra su pecho.

¿De verdad era el momento ideal para hacer su primer movimiento?, ya no estaba tan seguro.

" _No sirve de nada que le des tantas vueltas sobre cómo hablarle_ "

Estúpido Wes. Lo jodía incluso para quitarle el micrófono a la voz de su conciencia.

No sabía qué hacer hasta que recordó el punto en que su conversación con su hermano tuvo sentido. Eso sobre el contacto visual.

Levantó la mirada pero solo vio sus ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormida.

Genial. La suerte no estaba de su lado, como siempre.

Cuando iban llegando a la estación en la que ella siempre se bajaba empezó a ponerse nervioso. Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer. El que se quedase dormida y pasara de largo era algo malo, pero tratar de despertarla estaba fuera de toda consideración pues quedaría como un completo psicópata por saber a dónde se dirigía.

Entonces un ruido fugaz interrumpió sus caóticos pensamientos y al verla se dio cuenta que había aflojado su agarre sobre sus libros haciendo que uno de ellos se deslizara de entre sus brazos y cayera al suelo.

Se quedó mirando el libro, el cual parecía gritar _"¡esta es tu oportunidad Soul!_ ". Devolvérselo le daba una excusa perfecta para despertarla, hablarle y quedar como un héroe ante sus ojos por salvar a su querido libro, así que se levantó para recogerlo.

Aunque claro. El destino no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Justo en el momento en el que alargó el brazo para intentar tomarlo, el tren frenó bruscamente y ella se despertó repentinamente. Soul se quedó estático cuando abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor de forma somnolienta.

De pronto pareció darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

-¡Oh no!

Ni siquiera se fijó en él, solo tomó sus cosas precipitadamente y salió corriendo del tren dejando al pobre Soul con el brazo estirado, la mente en blanco y el corazón acelerado sin entender qué diablos acababa de pasar.

Volvió a mirar el suelo. El libro seguía ahí.

Lo tomó y volvió a sentarse para preguntarse una y otra vez el porqué de que el universo lo odiara tan intensamente. Pero bueno, al menos aún le quedaba una pequeña esperanza, pues aún tenía la opción de abordarla para devolvérselo. Solo tenía que esperar al día siguiente.

Dio vuelta el libro para mirar la portada y al leer el título se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión.

Era " _Los jardines de la luna_ " de Steven Erikson.

Su libro favorito.

* * *

Soul se alarmó cuando ella no entró al vagón al día siguiente y el que volviera a suceder una vez más el día viernes hizo que se desesperara.

Llevaba dos meses viajando en el mismo tren, a la misma hora, sentándose cerca de la puerta, ¿por qué ya no estaba ahí?

Esa noche se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación maldiciendo una y otra vez al mundo entero con todas sus fuerzas. La única excepción era ella obviamente, no era su culpa que él fuera un cobarde y no se hubiera atrevido a hablarle antes.

Suspiró y volvió a tomar el libro para examinarlo. Seguía sorprendiéndole el que ella hubiese elegido justamente ese. Él no era muy fanático de los libros, pero habían algunos que le gustaban y los había leído tantas veces que podía recitarlos de memoria.

Lo abrió distraídamente y repasó sus páginas sin una razón en particular. Parecía ser nuevo y supuso que acababa de comprarlo. Era una lástima que no hubiese alcanzado a leerlo.

Entonces se percató que había una hoja de papel marcando la página veinte. Estaba doblada por la mitad y seguramente solo era un marca páginas improvisado, pero algo le decía que debía sacarlo y verlo.

Y cuando lo hizo vio que tenía escrito algo que no se esperaba para nada.

En aquella hoja con líneas horizontales que además tenía un pequeño gatito de color morado dibujado en una esquina, estaba escrito lo que parecía ser un horario y por lo visto esa había sido una semana atareada para ella. La palabra " _examen_ " se repetía varias veces, también " _ensayo_ " y la frase " _clases particulares_ ", esta última iba acompañada de varios nombres diferentes de quienes supuso, debían ser sus alumnos. ¿Qué sería lo que enseñaba?

El día miércoles salía escrito " _prueba de vestuario_ ". No tenía idea de para qué podría ser, pero eso explicaba la gran cantidad de bolsas y la maleta.

Aunque desde el jueves había podido relajarse más, ya que lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ese día eran cosas como " _Reunión en Death Park_ " o " _Paseo al museo de arte contemporáneo_ ".

El horario solo llegaba hasta el sábado, un día en el que tenía escrito solo un compromiso: " _Cita en el café Spartoi_ "

Conocía ese café, estaba cerca de la tienda donde compraba discos de jazz.

Y era a las cinco de la tarde, justo la hora en que solía verla en el tren.

En parte se deprimió por el hecho de que tuviera novio, pero de todas formas quería devolverle su libro, así que llamó a Black Star para decirle que no podría asistir al ensayo del día siguiente.

Tenía algo importante que hacer.

* * *

Decir que estaba nervioso no era suficiente para describir como se sentía cuando se encontró frente al café. Estaba enloqueciendo, a punto de hiperventilar.

" _Tienes que hacerlo, sino te arrepentirás_ " volvió a repetir en su mente. Tragó pesadamente y abrió la puerta antes de que el impulso de salir corriendo le ganara.

Ahí estaba ella. Sentada al fondo del café mirando la taza que tenía en sus manos. Estaba sola y parecía que había estado esperando desde hacía un buen rato.

Entonces levantó la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron y le sonrió.

 _Ella le sonrió._

Soul sintió que iba a morir ahí mismo en ese mismo momento, pero de alguna forma consiguió caminar y se acercó a ella rogando a todos los dioses que pasaron por su mente que cuando le hablara, no se pusiera a tartamudear.

-Hola…-logró decir cuando finalmente llegó a su lado.

-Hola-dijo ella, aun sonriéndole.

Escuchar su voz se sintió similar a un golpe en el estómago.

-Yo… esto…-no sabía qué hacer, pero recordó el libro y lo sacó rápidamente de su bolso para dárselo-el otro día te vi en el tren y se te cayó esto y… vi en el horario que tenía dentro que hoy estarías aquí así que…

-Oh, gracias-dijo ella tomando el libro. ¿Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas?-ya estabas tardando demasiado.

Eso lo descolocó y parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?-dijo ella, señalando la silla que tenía al frente.

Soul no podía negarse a esos ojos brillantes, así que se quitó el bolso del hombro y se sentó.

-Me llamo Maka-dijo ella, ofreciéndole su mano como saludo y él ni siquiera lo pensó cuando la tomó.

Era suave y pequeña. Muy cálida.

-Yo soy Soul-logró decir él.

-Es un gusto conocerte Soul-volvió a sonreír y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-No quiero ser grosero pero… ¿no estoy molestando?, tu novio podría llegar pronto y si me ve…

-No hay problema, ya que no tengo novio-dijo Maka ladeando la cabeza.

-Pero si en la hoja decía que hoy tenías una cita-dijo Soul confundiéndose aún más.

-La cita es contigo.

Soul sintió en su pecho una extraña mezcla de confusión y sorpresa que lo dejó sin palabras y Maka se sonrojó un poco más ante su expresión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó.

-Llevamos un tiempo viajando en el mismo tren, ¿cierto?-empezó a explicar ella-te vi de inmediato el primer día que lo tomé.

-¿Cuándo casi te caíste?-dijo Soul y se dio una patada mental por ponerse en evidencia tan pronto.

-Sí, es que ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te encuentras a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos?, jamás había visto alguien así y no pude evitar mirarte.

Eso era exactamente lo mismo que había pensado él aquel día.

-Ah sí, suelo llamar la atención por eso-dijo él, rascándose la cabeza.

-Me pareciste interesante y lamenté el tener que bajarme-siguió contando-realmente fue una sorpresa verte de nuevo al día siguiente y también el que tú también me miraras.

-¿Lo notaste?-preguntó Soul, sintiendo que le ardía la cara otra vez.

-Sí y desde ese entonces no pude leer ni una sola palabra de mis libros, solo los usaba para ocultar mi cara y que no te dieras cuenta que también te estaba observando.

Soul resopló, intentado contener una carcajada y Maka volvió a sonreír tímidamente.

-Entonces hemos estado como idiotas durante dos meses mirándonos sin decir nada-dijo Soul, olvidando todos sus nervios.

-Sí, es que no sabía como hablarte.

-Yo tampoco-confesó él y de pronto entendió lo que había dicho antes-entonces… ¿dejaste caer tu libro con el horario a propósito?

-Sí-dijo ella, parecía estar divirtiéndose y avergonzándose al mismo tiempo-y cuando te vi a punto de tomarlo caí en pánico y salí del vagón lo más rápido que pude.

-Es el método más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida para invitar a alguien a salir-dijo Soul levantando una ceja.

Se miraron unos segundos y estallaron en risas, pero intentaron callarse con poco éxito cuando el resto de las personas en el café se quedaron mirándolos con molestia.

-Lo sé, es estúpido porque además me di cuenta que habría sido más práctico dejar mi número de teléfono en vez de los sitios a los que iba a ir para esperarte.

Soul volvió a reír. Esa chica era demasiado especial.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al tren?, esperaba verte ahí.

-Doy clases de canto y por lo general uso ese tren para llegar a la casa de uno de mis alumnos, pero esta semana canceló sus clases y además quería conversar contigo. Pensé que el tiempo de ese viaje no sería suficiente.

-Tienes razón-aceptó él sin poder evitar sonreír como un tonto-también prefiero esto.

-Entonces ¿quieres pedir algo?-preguntó ella señalando el menú.

-La verdad es que no suelo tomar café-confesó Soul -¿qué tal si mejor vamos por una pizza? Yo invito.

-Eso suena muchísimo mejor-rió ella suavemente y volvió a sonrojarse cuando vio que Soul se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano.

-Vamos, conozco un buen lugar que casualmente está bastante cerca-Maka asintió y tomó su mano, un poco temblorosa.

Salieron del café sin soltarse y se dirigieron al restaurante que Soul había mencionado.

Era extraño, apenas sabían sus nombres y no se conocían, pero se sentía natural ir juntos tomándose de las manos y a pesar de que Soul temía no ser capaz de hablarle, la conversación fluía bastante bien.

-Por cierto, ¿te gusta Steven Erikson?-le preguntó Soul.

-Jamás lo he leído-respondió Maka.

-Pero el libro…-dijo él, sorprendido nuevamente.

-Hubo un solo día que llevaste un libro al tren y lo anoté de inmediato-dijo ella, bajando la mirada-pensé que llamaría más tu atención si fuera ese el que dejara.

No pudo evitar pensar que era completamente adorable.

-Deberías leerlo, es un poco complicado pero es bastante bueno.

-Entonces aceptaré tu recomendación.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron caminando, hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas, aprendiendo el uno del otro.

Aún no sabían que aquella conversación que tanto habían anhelado tener iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Y a pesar de que pasaran los años les seguiría fascinando tal y como aquel día en que finalmente pudieron conocerse en el café Spartoi.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este pequeño fanfic fue escrito a petición de mi querida amiga leslietendo, quien tuvo la idea y me pidió que escribiera algo bien cursi, ya saben, mi especialidad**

 **Lo que me maravilla es que de esto SI saliera un one-shot y no un fanfic de más de cuatro capítulos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que nos veamos pronto cuando tenga ideas para los próximos capítulos de "My pretty girl" y "Aquí estaré"**

 **Abrazos y Feliz año nuevo~**


End file.
